


Starry Night

by hyunjinist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Changbin's an adult but Seungmin's still a minor so Seungmin still won't drink here ofc, I guess this is more of a drabble than a oneshot, Light Angst, M/M, Slight use of alcohol, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinist/pseuds/hyunjinist
Summary: And when the dark clouds cover the stars once more, Changbin takes it as his cue to leave.





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Mamamoo's Starry Night so go ahead and listen to that song while reading this if you want!
> 
> I'd dedicate this to Jenny but this won't do for a late birthday gift. I'll be back with a longer one I PROMISE

Seungmin has his back faced away from Changbin, staring straight ahead at the view displayed in front of him from where he’s standing in his balcony. Both of Seungmin’s hands grip the hand railings as the both of them fall into a familiar silence. Surrounded by dreamy breezes, they almost felt at peace. _Almost_.

Seungmin has a maroon silk shirt on paired with a pair of black jeans. His outfit makes his hair color seem even more vibrant than it already was, and it’s not like Seungmin to be dressed like this without a certain reason.

“You never told me you had plans,” Changbin speaks up, his voice sounding deep and slightly scratchy. _I’ve been waiting for over an hour_.

“Am I supposed to?” Seungmin asks, and Changbin would only give the truth. _I know_.

 _No_ , is what Changbin would have given as his usual, expected response, but tonight is different. With his back leaning against the wall and his left hand holding up a half-empty glass filled with some type of alcohol Changbin couldn’t be bothered to remember, he answers, “I asked.”

Seungmin closes his eyes. It wasn’t the answer he was expecting. _I asked and you have to answer me_ , is what Changbin meant.

“I don’t feel like it.” Changbin’s lips make contact with the cold glass of alcohol before they made a thin line. Changbin moves his head to the side, a small smirk on his his face for whatever reason.

They’re quiet again. Changbin chooses to take a few steps forward. He places his now empty glass on a small table before taking more steps towards Seungmin. Changbin’s standing right behind Seungmin now, and neither are flinching away from each other.

Changbin moves a little, standing slightly more to Seungmin’s right, slowly placing his left arm around Seungmin’s waist. Seungmin still doesn’t move. He has his eyes closed, his soft features illuminated by the moonlight.

“Open your eyes,” Changbin tells him. “It’s another starry night.”

And Seungmin does. He watches as the stars light up the night sky alongside the beautiful moon, with Changbin still beside him with his arm still wrapped around his waist.

“You’re… touching me,” Seungmin comments.

Changbin hums in response. “Yeah.”

Because Changbin rarely makes physical contact with Seungmin. Seungmin’s always slightly surprised whenever Changbin does it, even if his facial expressions fail to show it.

“I like it,” Seungmin adds, pausing for a while. “I like… you.”

Changbin stays quiet, and he can hear Seungmin sigh right after. Seungmin turns around, and he is now facing Seo Changbin in all his cold eyes’ glory.

“I’ve missed you,” Seungmin says. Even with these words, Changbin’s poker face remains.

It’s quiet— they’re naturally quiet, but Seungmin’s hating the silence as each second ticks by. Then, Changbin places his other hand against Seungmin’s cheek. Seungmin isn’t surprised, however.

They met each other in the middle. It’s a soft peck, but the hurt was still there. Changbin rests their foreheads against each other.

“You know I can’t,” Changbin says. This time, his voice is softer. His eyes staring holes into Seungmin’s, and Seungmin could barely breathe properly.

 _Commitment issues_ , is what Changbin wanted to say. _And you know it oh too well, Seungmin_.

 _You’re right_ , Seungmin would’ve replied. _I do_.

And when the dark clouds cover the stars once more, Changbin takes it as his cue to leave. He can’t stay for too long. He can’t commit; he isn’t sure when he would, or if it were even possible. He hated commitment.

Seungmin liked commitment, but Changbin hated it. Changbin isn’t here for commitment. Seungmin just gives great company, and maybe nice, soft kisses too. His hands are soft whenever he holds them. His eyes, his hair, his nose. Everything about Seungmin caused longing, and Changbin hated it.

They’re supposed to be friends, but when Changbin accidentally called Seungmin when he was drunk and asked if he could crash at his place, something changed. Changbin, as he would like to have believed, accidentally kissed Seungmin. Seungmin was fully sober, and Changbin wasn’t even half-tipsy. Seungmin doesn’t drink, of course. He’s still underaged.

“You’re… nice.” _You have soft lips_.

“...” _You’re still half-sober, aren’t you?_

It’s been a while, and they’re still here. Stuck with rare touches and soft kisses in a confusing setting. Someone who longs for commitment with someone who loathes it.

“I’ll be back,” Changbin says into the dark room, his back facing Seungmin.

“Okay,” is all Seungmin replies with. _I want you to stay._

_You know I can’t._

Before Changbin is completely out of his apartment, Seungmin speaks up.

“You can,” Seungmin hesitantly says. “You just don’t want to.”

And maybe Seungmin’s right. Maybe that’s why Changbin’s sending him a bitter smile.

 _I’ll fix myself_.

And he’s off.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @hyunllx
> 
> also kudos and comments are always appreciated! scream at me


End file.
